Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force Parallel Connections!
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Delia Rose, a normal tomboyish girl, is getting ready to celebrate Spring Break with her friends returning from their respective schools. However things take a strange and dangerous turn. It all started when two mysterious people, Ares and Yowai, summon Yugi Mutou from the other dimension to be Yowai's friend. It's a never-ending Spring Break Adventure!
1. Spring Break Begins!

Full Summary: Delia Rose, a normal tomboyish girl, is ready to celebrate Spring Break with her friends that are returning from their respective high schools. However, things begin take a strange and dangerous turn. It all started when two mysterious beings named Ares and Yowai summon a boy named Yugi Mutou into their world, to be Yowai's new friend. However, Ares's sister, Artemis and her companion Diana foiled their plan and entrusted Delia to protect Yugi. However Ares has retaliated by summoning his Gladiator minions and brainwashing characters from the other dimension to capture him. It's a never-forgettable Spring Break adventure!

Warnings: Contains Foul Language, Blood, OCs and fan-created cards.

Notes: Crossover fic featuring characters from all animes, Original DM, GX, 5D's, Zexal and Arc-V.

 **A/N: This is very loosely based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Tag Force Special Game! Some aspects and concepts will also be from the various Tag Force games, as well as the appearance of the Tag Force characters. However, there will also be many fancharacters appearing as well. I decided to create this fic in celebration of the new installment of the Tag Force Games, except with some various twists of my own.**

 **Also, in order to clear some confusion, Delia Rose, most of the fan charcters and the Tag Force characters are from the Parallel Dimension. A dimension that has an interesting relationship with the Standard Dimension, the one Yugi and other canon anime characters are from. Put it that the technology advancement is much faster than the Standard one. What could've take a century to improve dueling technology in the Standard Dimension takes at least a couple of decades in the Parallel Dimension.**

 **Chapter 1: Spring Break Begins**

A preteen girl with azure blue hair tied into two pigtails by magenta bands taps lightly on her wooden task as she looks at the clock ticking away the minutes that the school day with end. Her grey eyes slightly narrowed in frustration as she felt that the minutes could be hours.

'Come on, school bell ring!' She mentally demanded as she felt her patience dwindle each passing second recorded by the click of the clock.

"Calm down, Delia!" A boy with blue hair tied into a ponytail assures the girl. His dark grey eyes were filled with worry.

"How can I, Danny?" Delia complained, "I know it's another 30 minute wait, but it might as well be a 3 hour wait." "I know!" Danny said as a lightbulb goes off in his head, "How about a duel? Everyone finished their mid-term papers fifteen minutes ago, so how about a duel 'til the bell rings?" "Deal!" Delia exclaimed.

"Okay then!" Danny slams his deck on her desk. "Get ready because I have improved my deck since our last duel!" Delia takes out her deck from her backpack and gets herself ready. Delia and Danny rearranged the desks in classroom AC-1. The classmates gather around the desk as both Delia and Danny get ready for their duel.

"DUEL!" Both of them cried.

Both of them draw five cards in their hand.

 **Delia 8000 LP**

 **Danny 8000 LP**

"I'll go first!" Danny cried, "I summon Alexandrite Dragon in Attack Mode! And place three cards face down. I end my turn."

 **Delia 8000 LP**

 **Danny 8000 LP**

Alexandrite Dragon ATK: 2000 DEF: 100

3 Cards Face Down

"My turn! Draw!" Delia cried, "I summon Performapal Sword Fish in Defense Mode! And I activate his effect, for all the monsters my opponent controls they lose 600 ATK and DEF Points." "What! Oh no!" Danny cried.

Alexandrite Dragon ATK: 1400 DEF: 0

"Now I summon Rainbow Fish (7 Colored Fish) in Attack Mode!" Delia added, "And since he has more attack points than your Alexandrite Dragon. Battle! Go Rainbow Fish attack Alexandrite Dragon!"

 **Delia 8000 LP**

 **Danny 7600 LP**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Delia ended.

 **Delia 8000 LP**

Rainbow Fish ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

Performapal Sword Fish ATK: 600 DEF: 600

2 Cards Face Down

 **Danny 7600 LP**

3 Cards Face Down

"My turn! Draw!" Danny cried, "I summon Ancient Dragon in Attack Mode!"

Ancient Dragon ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300

"Battle! Ancient Dragon, destroy Performapal Sword Fish!" Danny added.

"Trap Card Open! Negate Attack!" Delia cried, "This will stop Ancient Dragon from destroying my Sword Fish!"

"Magic Card Revealed! Resurrection of the Dead (Monster Reborn)!" Danny cried, "I'll use it to bring back Alexandrite Dragon from my graveyard!"

'Is he going to summon it?' Delia thought, 'No! I have to prevent it!' "Trap Card Open! Goblin's Temporary Measure (Goblin Out of the Frying Pan)! This prevents you from using your Resurrection of the Dead and sends it back to your hand! However I have to pay 500 LP to activate it..."

"What! No!" Danny cried. His magic card's effect was negated but was returned to his hand. "I set one card face down and end my turn..."

 **Delia 7500 LP**

Rainbow Fish ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

Performapal Sword Fish ATK: 600 DEF: 600

 **Danny 7600 LP**

Ancient Dragon ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300

3 Cards Face Down

"My turn! Draw!" Delia cried. Her eyes darted to the card she draw. 'Already?' Delia said when she saw her ace card. "I activate Performapal Sword Fish's effect! Your Ancient Dragon looses 600 Attack and Defense Points!"

Ancient Dragon ATK: 800 DEF: 700

"And now, I sacrifice my Rainbow Fish and my Performapal Sword Fish to summon Aqua Magician Girl!"

A girl with long blonde and white streaks hair appears. She wore an attire similar to the Dark Magician Girl except her clothes were cyan and white and a water amulet was around her neck. Her staff had a point crystal end instead of the swirly end.

Aqua Magician Girl ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"I activate Aqua Magician Girl's effect!" Delia cried, "For every Water Monster in my Graveyard, she gains 100 ATK Points! And since I have two, she gains 2700!"

Aqua Magician Girl ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000

"Battle! Aqua Magician Girl attack Ancient Dragon!" Delia added, "Then I sent one card face down! Turn end!"

 **Delia 7500 LP**

Aqua Magician Girl ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000

1 Card Face Down

 **Danny 5700 LP**

3 Cards Face Down

"My turn, draw!" Danny cried. 'I'm down to 5700 LP and I need something to beat Aqua Magician Girl... Otherwise I can't summon Kiso..." He looks at the card he draws, it was Kaibaman. "Yes!" Danny cried, "I summon Kaibaman in Defense Mode!" "Wait a minute!" Delia cried, "You don't have Blue Eyes in your hand!" "Not right now, I don't," Danny said, "But for now I summon Blue Rose Dragon in Defense Mode!"

Blue Rose Dragon ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

"Then I activate my face down card! Dragon's Calling! When I have a Dragon-Type monster on the field, I can add any Dragon-Type Card from my deck to my hand! And guess what card I'm going to get!" Danny explained. "Let me guess, Kiso?" Delia dryly said. "That's right!" Danny cried, "Now that I have Kiso in my hand, I sacrifice Kaibaman to Special Summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Danny discards Kaibaman to the graveyard and slams the Blue Eyes White Dragon card on the desk.

"Battle! Go Kiso! White Lighting!" Danny cried. Delia discards Aqua Magician Girl to her graveyard.

 **Delia 7300 LP**

 **Danny 5700 LP**

"I end my turn!" Danny added.

 **Delia 7300 LP**

1 Card Face Down

 **Danny 5700 LP**

'Kiso' Blues Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Blue Rose Dragon ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

2 Card Face Down

'Great, now I'm at a disadvantage... There's nothing in my hand that could stop Kiso now... Unless I play my cards right...' "My turn, draw!" Delia cried, "Armor Ninja - Aqua (Aqua Armor Ninja) in Defense Mode. Next, trap card open! Water Spirit Technique - "Hollyhock" (Spiritual Water Art - Aoi). This allows me to tribute my ninja so I can look at your hand!"

Danny shows Delia his hand. "I choose your Rescurrection of the Dead Card! So it goes to the graveyard." Danny discards his magic card. "Now I use my Resurrection of the Dead card to bring back my Aqua Magican Girl and activate her effect! And since my ninja is in my graveyard she gains an additional 100 attack points!"

Aqua Magician Girl ATK: 2900 DEF: 2000

"That still isn't enough to beat Kiso!" Danny points out. "True," Delia said, "I summon Alessa of the Water Surface (Aquarian Alessa) in Attack Mode. Battle! Alessa destroy Blue Rose Dragon! Now I actiavte Alessa's effect, when she destroys a monster in battle you have to discard 1 random card!"

Danny discards a random card from his deck and puts it in his graveyard.

"I send two cards facedown and end my turn!" Delia added.

 **Delia 7300 LP**

Aqua Magician Girl ATK: 2900 DEF: 2000

Alessa of the Water Surface ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

2 Cards Face Down

 **Danny 5700 LP**

'Kiso' Blues Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

2 Card Face Down

"My turn draw!" Danny cried, "I reveal face down card, Equip Spell Dragon Treasure! This gives my dragon 300 additional attack and defense points.

'Kiso' Blues Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3300 DEF: 2800

"Battle! Kiso! Attack Alessa of the Water Surface!" Delia discards her Alessa card to the graveyard. "I end my turn!" He added.

 **Delia 5500 LP**

Aqua Magician Girl ATK: 2900 DEF: 2000

2 Cards Face Down

 **Danny 5700 LP**

'Kiso' Blues Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3300 DEF: 2800

1 Card Face Down

"My turn draw!" Delia cried, "I use Aqua Magician Girl's effect again! She gains another 100 ATK points thanks to Alessa!"

Aqua Magician Girl ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

"Then I activate my face down card! Black Pendant!" Delia added, "This gives Aqua Magician Girl enough power to defeat your Dragon!"

"Whoa! What a comeback!" A male student cried.

Aqua Magician Girl ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000

"Battle! Aqua Magician Girl! Destroy Kiso!" Delia cried, "Then I place one card face down! Turn end!"

 **Delia 5500 LP**

Aqua Magician Girl ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000

3 Cards Face Down

 **Danny 5300 LP**

1 Card Face Down

"Alright, then!" Danny said brimming with confidence, "My tur-" He was interrupted when he heard the sound of the school bell ringing. Everyone groaned in disappointment as the school bell puts a premature end of Delia and Danny's duel.

"I guess we have to end the duel..." Delia said in disappointment, "What a shame..." "Don't worry, Delia! Next time, I will beat you!" Danny assured. He takes out his Blue Eyes White Dragon Card from the Graveyard. 'Looks like Delia really is unbeatable... Even if I obtained the ultra-rare Blue Eyes White Dragon card from my uncle, it won't be enough to beat her... I need to come up with a better tactic.' "Danny? Are you coming home with me or not?" Delia asks as she gets her backpack. "Oh yeah!" Danny said, "I forgot... Coming!" He gets his backpack and shoves his deck back into it.

They were walking down the almost deserted halls of Sakura Blossom High School in which the girls wear either a white collar T-shirt/ pink blazer with a blue bow/tie and blue skirt while the boys wear a simple open blue jacket under a shirt with their color choice and blue jeans.

"So Delia did you get any calls from Tony and the others?" Danny asked. "Yup!" Delia replied, "Tony, Tonya and Selene are coming home from Duel Academia for Spring Break. Tommy and Tammi are taking the train ride from Neo Duel Academia. "That's great!" Danny cried, "It's been awhile since we had the whole gang together." "Yeah..." Delia said, "It's just not the same without them. We were a big team, me, Tony, Tommy and now Kaji and Yongshi have just entered the gang." "Yeah!" Danny cried, "We better greet them right now, Tommy and Tammi should be at the Roselina Train Station by now! However, Tony, Tonya and Selene's boat won't arrive 'til tommorow morning." "Let's go right now!" Delia suggested, "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Delia dashes away. "Hey, wait up! I don't want to be the rotten egg!" Danny protested as he increases his speed with Delia's.

 **\- Roselina Train Station -**

A boy and girl wearing the Neo Duel Academia Attire stand patiently at the waiting docks.

The boy had short black hair with orange-yellow highlights on the bangs and topaz yellow eyes seen through his circle glasses. His attire consists of the male uniform with short sleeves left undone to reveal his white collar T-shirt with a red tie, black jeans with white highlights on the side and black shoes. A book bag was seen with him.

The girl with short blonde hair with black highlights and green eyes wore the female Neo Duel Academia Attire with black over-the-knee socks and dark red boots. She also were square rimmed glasses.

Both of them had just gotten off their train ride and were standing next to their luggages. They then see Delia and Danny approach them.

"Hey!" They cried.

"Delia, Danny!" Tommy said, "It's been awhile..." "Yeah!" Danny said, "We haven't seen you or Tammi after you moved to Neo Domino City and transfered into your academia." "Well now that Spring Break has arrived, why don't we celebrate?" Tommy asked. "You bet!" Danny said, "I just called Kaji, Koori, Yongshi, Florien and Hayley. They'll be waiting at the arcade to greet you! I'm just bummed that Tony, Tonya and Selene couldn't be here..."

"Well stop sulking!" Tammi said, "You're making me depressed here. Let's go meet the others then."

"Right!" Danny said, "LET'S GO!" 'It's great to have the gang back together...' Delia happily thought.

 **\- Vitalité City Arcade -**

Kaji, Koori, Yongshi, Florien and Hayley were waiting around the arcade anticipating their friends' arrival.

Kaji had short, spiky black hair mostly covered by his black and white cap and red eyes. Attached to the cap was his Twilight Badge, which was a sun and a cresent moon. He wore an open black blazer with flames on the inside flaps, a white T-shirt and black jeans with white flame-theme tennis shoes.

Koori share the same hair color as Kaji with some long curvy bangs and had light blue eyes. Like Kaji, she wears a cap but it was backwards with blue zig-zag lines, and wore an open white blazer with blue flames on the inside flaps over a black T-shirt, jean shorts and ice blue boots.

Yongshi had long, light lime green hair and purple eyes. She wore a simple white T-shirt with pale blue sleeves, pale blue skirt, OTK white socks and brown shoes. Attached to her back were purple butterfly wings and a purple butterfly necklace around her neck.

Florien had shoulder length, lime green hair and green eyes. She wears a green T-shirt with a four petal daisy, a pink skirt with a yellow horizontal stripe and green boots.

Hayley had long black hair tied into a high ponytail tied into a raven blue band and cobalt blue eyes. She wears a black dress-like shirt, cobalt blue leggings and black dress shoes. However there was a black and green collar around her neck and similar design bracelets hidden by her sleeves.

"Look!" Koori pointed, "There they are!" The black haired girl points to where Delia, Danny, Tommy and Tammi were.

"Hey guys!" Delia cried.

"Horray! You're all here!" Yongshi said, "We missed you Tommy and Tammi!" "Thanks for the greetings everyone," Tommy thanked.

"Now that you're here, the gang's slowly going back together!" Koori stated. "Yeah, if only Tony, Tonya and Selene were here..." Kaji pointed. "Yeah..." Danny added, "It just isn't the same without Selene. However, me and Emily still talk to each other."

"Hello everyone!" A female voice cried out.

"Hey Karena (ka-re-na), Taylor!" Danny greeted the two girls approaching the small gang.

Karena had long black hair tied into a low ponytail and yellow eyes. She wore a brown dress with yellow swirls and red dots and the long sleeves had light green stripes and the same red dot on each sleeve. She wore brown boots with light green sleeves.

Taylor had brown hair with some bangs and slightly narrow red eyes. She had white clips on both sides of her head with three metal balls attached to each clip. Her attire wears a red T-shirt with a strange symbol similar to the model of an atom, bracelets with the same metal balls, jeans shorts, white socks and red and black sneakers.

"Hello, Danny, Delia, Kaji, Yongshi, Florien and Hayley!" Karena greeted, "I see that both Tommy and Tammi had arrived safely from their train trip." "Well we're staying at Michelle's house." Tommy added. "Michelle? You mean Crystalline Michelle, the psychologist at the Aina Healing Clinc? Delia and Danny's aunt?" Karena asked. "Yeah, that's her," Danny clarifies, "Our aunt agreed that Tommy and Tammi will stay at our place for the entire Spring Break Holiday!"

"Yongshi-nee!" A young voice shrieked. A girl about 8 - 10 years runs up to the gang. "Vena!" Yongshi scolded, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with father?!" "Yeah, well it was boring!" Vena protested, "Father does nothing but work all day in his lab! I came by to play with you and your friends!"

Vena, Yongshi's younger sister, shares the same hair and eye color as Yongshi. She wore a white dress with lime green and purple stripes on her short sleeves and waist, white socks and purple shoes.

"Fine, but we better call father, he must be worried by now!" Yongshi noted, "Excuse me, I'm going to make a call." She grabs Vena's wrist and went to find the nearest wall phone to contact their father.

"So what brings you here?" Danny asks Karena and Taylor about their unexpected arrival. "Oh we were just dropping by!" Karena said. "Just a huge concidence that we just ran into you."

"I see..." Danny noted, "Anyway, since Tommy and Tammi are here, let's celebrate with games and food!" "YEAH!" Everyone in her gang cried. 'Just like old times...' Delia mentally noted.

\- Later -

"That was a great day!" Danny said, "Too bad it has to end, so soon." "Don't worry!" Koori said, "It'll be better tommorrow once Tony, Tonya and Selene get back from their boat trip!" "Oh yeah, I forgot..." Danny said, "We better get going, Auntie must be worried." "See you tommorrow!" Delia cried as she, Danny, Tommy and Tammi waved good-bye to everyone as they head for Michelle's mansion.

 **\- End of Chapter 1 -**

Aqua Magician Girl

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Level: 7

Effect: This monster gains 100 ATK points for every water type monster in the graveyard.

Dragon's Calling

If you have on Dragon-type Monster Face-Up you can add one dragon-type monster from deck to hand.

 **A/N: Most of the cards will be addressed in their Japanese names, their English names will be in parathesis when the cards are first introduced, however there will be some exceptions to some cards. Also since takes place in the Parallel Dimension, the effects of certain cards will follow the real world OCG/TCG rules instead of the anime rules.**

 **Also a reminder, the 8000 LP count will be used for both normal one-on-one duels and tag duels.**


	2. The Mysterious Ritual! Enter Yugi Mutou!

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Ritual! Enter Yugi Mutou**

The Crystalline Mansion was about two stories high with a big front lawn and a small fountain. The backyard was even bigger than the front yard in which Delia and the others would frequently play espcially in their big tree house, which was as big as a small cabin you would find in a summer camp.

A lady about in her early thirty had long brown hair with some light blue highlights and blue eyes. She wore a white lab coat over her light blue shirt, white shorts and tennis shoes. She was serving her niece, nephew and their friends dinner. "So how was your day at the arcade?" Michelle asked. "It was great Auntie!" Danny said, "We got to play a lot and it doubled as a celebration for Tommy and Tammi's return." "I heard that Tony, Tonya and Selene are coming home tommorrow," Michelle said. "Yup!" Danny said, "I can't wait to meet them again!"

"Well, now that dinner's over, you are free to play!" Michelle said, "But don't stay up too late!"

Danny, Delia, Tommy and Tammi raced upstairs to Danny's room. It was mostly blue with wooden floors with a black flatscreen TV, a blue bed, some windows on the wall across the door, furniture consisted of a desk with cubbies to store some work and a computer on the top and a closet that kept all of Danny's clothes and other trinkets.

Danny raced into his closet and came out with his Playawork 4 Console and some of his controllers so Delia and other can play. "So which game do you want to play?" Danny asked, "I have Hat Party, Tulip Jumper, and the action pack adventure Jewel Hunter!"

"JEWEL HUNTER!" Delia, Tommy and Tammi unanimously said. "So it's an unanimous vote!" Danny announced, "We'll all play Jewel Hunter together!" He plugs in his Playawork 4 into his TV and installs the four controllers into the system. Danny takes the blue one, Delia takes the red one, Tommy takes the yellow and Tammi takes the green one.

"I'm so gonna beat ya this time Tommy!" Danny cried. "Tough luck...Danny, the reason I always win with the highest score is because you keep digging the bigger rocks." Tommy explains, "If you want to win then you have to preserve your time digging both the big and small rocks. Sure bigger rocks have more value but it takes more time to fully excavate them. You should really spend more time excavating the smaller rocks if you want to save time." "Whatever," Tammi shrugged, "Let's start the game, already!"

The game starts with four digger boys, blue, red, yellow and green. Blue digger boy was P1, Danny's character, red digger boy was P2, Delia's character, yellow digger boy was P3, Tommy's character and green digger boy was P4, Tammi's character.

During the progression of the game, Delia and Tammi were casually playing the game picking up any rocks they come across. However, Tommy and Danny were playing it as a competition as they were trying to achieve their best high score.

The game ends with Tommy winning.

"No! Argh! I hate playing the multi-player part of this game!" Danny cried. "Aw~! Danny agrivated that he lost against Tommy again?" Tammi taunted. "Danny, give it a rest, it's just a game..." Delia reminded. "I know that!" Danny cried, "I just don't like it that Tommy wins everytime."

"Delia, Danny, Tommy, Tammi!" Michelle cried, "It's time for bed!" "Ah man, already?" Danny said, "That was one long playthrough then. Well better wrap things for the night!" Danny exits the game and turns off the console and disconnects the controller wires from each controller before getting ready for bed. Delia, Tommy and Tammi went to their respective rooms to sleep for the night.

Delia was already in her magenta pajamas getting ready for bed. She sat on her pink bed in deep thought. "Well, Tony, Tonya and Selene are coming home tommorrow so... the whole gang is slowly coming back together." Delia muttered to herself, "It has been at least a few years since we last were together." Delia goes to her desk in which a photo lay face up next to her laptop. She picks it up and in the photo was a huge group of children and some adults.

Delia, Danny, Tony, Tonya, Tommy, Tammi, Kaji, Koori, Yongshi, and even Michelle were in the group along with a few other people. Florien, Hayley, Karena, Taylor and Vena were easily distinguished in the photo. However there were other people in the photo.

Near the bottom right corner were at least three kids, two girls and a boy. The girl was about Delia's height with red - brown hair tied into a two pigtails and a curly bang above her green eyes. She wore a similar attire to Florien with a green T-shirt but the daisy had multiple petals, a dark red skirt with an horizontal green stripe and dark green boots. A bag with her umbrella can be seen from the back. Her name was Winda Yasashi-sa, who was the owner of a watch that tracks the health of her robot companion, Musei. A combat robot created from his scientist father, who died under mysterious cirumstances.

The second girl had shoulder-length red-brown hair and matching eyes, however one of her eyes were clawed out leaving behind three pink scars. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with white sleeves that had pink stripes at the ends, a long pale blue skirt that were torn on the edges, white socks and brown shoes. On the left side of her head was a hair clip and a necklace that features an emblem of three pink scratches on a white background with a yellow emblem. Her name is Emily Bahen, an adopted child of the Bahen family.

The boy had a very unique yet unusual hairdo. He had black spiky hair outlined with azure blue and white similar to a star but the bangs were yellow and his eyes were sort of hallow and were a mixture of the same color outlined in his black hair. There was some sort of metal handband with zig-zag with glass above his eyes and almost covered by his bangs. He wore an open azure jacket with a white hoodie and sleeves, and the numbers 04 - 5601 on the left side over a black T-shirt, black over the elbow gloves with white cuffs and fingers, faded blue jeans, two belts in which they were in different colors, one contained his deck while the other contains his two blaster guns that contained blue energy when fired. His name was Musei Robo, a combot human-robot model created by Winda's father. The numbers on his jacket represent his model number.

On the very top row were about nine people, the one besides Michelle had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a simple white shirt, jeans and white and brown sneakers. Her name was Laura. She is the part of a trio group with her two other friends.

The other children from left to right were as followed.

An albino girl with colorless eyes wearing a loose pink shirt, jeans shorts and pink sandals. Her name was Layla Whitney. She was born very frail and can easily get ill, however she has a very strong will and is very supportive. She is apart of Laura's trio group.

An orange haired boy with two triangles on the top and three circles on the bottom of his left eyes and brown eyes wearing a brown shirt with a black backpack slung around his back, dark blue jeans and black shoes. Tyke is the only boy in Laura's trio group.

A girl with curly light brown hair and small white bangs with red balls attached and light brown eyes. She wore a simple white shirt with light pink stripes, a blue skirt and light brown boots. There was a red heart necklace around her neck and a black bag slung on her left arm. Her name was Sarah the Psychic Shopper, who has psychic powers and her hobby is shopping.

A girl with blonde hair and orange eyes. She wore two orange bandanas, one (with leaves, cards and white and purple dots) that covers her head and other around her neck), white shirt, jeans and brown gloves and boots. Her name was Lysia (ly-sa), a cowboy girl that spends her day raising her family's animals.

A girl with brown hair, emerald green eyes and tanned skin, that wears a light red shirt with the letter R on the left side of the jacket, black shorts, and simple white socks to compliment her light red sneakers. Her name is Rena Taiga, a novice swordsman who always carries her white sword with a red gem on it.

A girl that shared the same hairstyle and color as Delia but her eyes were blue. She wears a sleeveless light pink jacket, a black skirt with yellow thunderbolts and tear drops and light pink boots. Her name was Kasumi Eau, who looks like Delia's older self.

A boy that shares the same bangs as Musei but not his crazy spiky, anti-gratify black hair, and dark purple eyes. He wore an open white shirt to reveal his purple T-shirt, white jeans and black heel-like shoes. A dark purple and white cap with the letter M imprinted on the front was seen on his head, around his neck was a black choker and his golden charm with the intials J and M and two black belts around his waist. His name was Jerene (jer-ne) Mark, he loves playing baseball and would often invite his friends to play with him.

A late teenager boy with short blue hair and dark blue eyes who wears a teal hoodie jacket over a black T-shirt, black jeans and blue shoes. His name was Gordon, who was Kasumi's cousin and would always play with Delia and her friends.

Finally on the left, bottom corner was a small girl with long purple hair with green highlights, yellow hoodie jacket, green pants and white shoes. Her name was Selene, who went to Duel Academia Island with Tony and Tonya.

"Man, it has been awhile..." Delia said, "Everyone has gone to their seperate paths and now our paths have crossed again." She takes out her deck from her backpack and places on her dresser in which her duel disk (original DM Battle City Duel Disk model) laid on top. She looks out her balcony window at the now clear night sky. Suddenly a streak of white goes by. "Ah! A wishing star!" Delia said, "Maybe if I wish upon it, it would grant my wish!" She clasps her hands together and makes a silent wish. 'I wish I had an unforgettable spring break adventure, one that I will always remember!'

She opens her eyes after silently chanting her wish and heads back to her room to retire for the night.

 **\- StoneRidge Park -**

Two mysterious figures wearing cloaks were in front of StoneRidge's mysterious altar. The altar was similar designed to famous Stone Hedge however one of the cloaked mysterious figures draws on the altar with some white chalk provided by the other.

"Thank you Yowai-chan," said the cloaked figure with the dark purple robe, "Now that the symbols have been drawn let us summon your friend from your drawing. Now here's what you do. Put the drawing in the middle of the altar and I will do the rest." The other cloaked figure wearing a red robe takes out a slightly crude drawing of a boy from her pocket hidden under the cloak and puts it in the middle as instructed. She steps back and clasps her hand in a slient prayer while the dark purple cloak figure begins to conjure some powerful yet forbidden magic, black magic.

Yowai removes her hood to reveal her black, midnight blue streaked hair and dark blue eyes. The black magic circles around the altar and a pillar light shot itself to the sky.

"Now, the ritual is complete..."

"Thank you, Ares-san..." Yowai said.

"Your welcome, Mistress Yowai," Ares said.

 **\- Crystalline Mansion -**

Delia's eyes shot open as she felt a strange sensation over her body after the strange light pillar shot itself from the sky. She goes to the window and saw the same pillar light hit the ground. "It's coming from StoneRidge Park!" She yelped. She gets out of her bad and quickly changes from her pajamas into her casual wearing.

She wore a magenta jacket with the letter D on the left over a black T-shirt, blue jeans and magenta and grey check Nike-brand shoes. A brown belt with a silver buckle and a blue star imprinted on it was seen around the waist. She also wore a blue star necklace around her neck. She slowly creaks her way past the hall so she will not disturb the others sleeping.

She quietly closes the front door and jogs over to StoneRidge Park to find the source of what caused the white pillar to appear earlier.

 **\- StoneRidge Park -**

The white, pillar light and the shroud of black magic slowly disperse revealing a boy replacing Yowai's drawing.

He shares the same hairdo as Musei except that the outline was magenta. His eyes were violet but they were hidden by his eyelids. He wears an open blue jacket to reveal black T-shirt, tight blue jeans and black heal-like shoes. Around his neck was a black choker and a inverted golden puzzle with silver chains. Two black belts were seen around his waist.

"Ah! The ritual worked!" Yowai exclaimed in excitement, "Ares-san! Your magic is real!" She then dashes over to the unconcious boy. "Um, hello? Wake up!" She cried. The boy grunts as he sits up and looks around the altar. "Where am I?" He groaned. "Ah! Hello!" Yowai said a bit flushed, "My name is Yowai and that is Ares."

"Nice to meet you," Ares greeted, "What is your name?"

"Mutou Yugi..." The boy said, "Where am I?" "You're in StoneRide Park!" Yowai answered, "Now that you're here, would you be my friend?" Yugi blinked at Yowai's request, he was summoned here unwillingly and this girl was asking to be his friend? Before he could give his request, he hears footsteps.

They belong to two women, one was dressed in ancient Greek clothing while the other looked a female Djinn. Ares turns around and glares at them, "Well if isn't sister and the Djinn."

"Ares!" the Greek woman cried, "This is wrong! Return that boy to his world!" "Yeah, Ares!" the female Djinn cried, "The family and friends of this boy are probably very worried by now!" "Sorry, Artemis, Diana... but my mistress, Yowai-chan, has requested Yugi-kun's prescene." Ares dryly replies, "If she wants it, she'll have it." "Mou, Ares..." Diana shook in disapproval, "Did you even consider the consquences? Then again, this is you so you don't always consider it."

"Are you finished?" Ares said with little interest, "I have to take Yowai and Yugi to the Midnight mansion." "Oh no, you don't!" Diana protested, "If you want to fight then you have to duel -" "Wait, Diana!" Artemis said, "Let me handle this, Ares may pull some underhand trick again." "Alright then..." Diana muttered, she then noticed a blue haired girl (Delia) peeking out from one of the pillars. 'Don't tell me... That girl heard the whole thing?' She mentally thought. "Hey, kid!" Diana cried, "Take that Yugi boy and take him some place safe!" Delia jumped when Diana called her out, but she nods in understandment as she runs towards Yugi and grabs his arm.

"Hey come back with my friend!" Yowai cried.

Delia and Yugi dashed across the park as fast as their legs can carry, with the voices of Ares, Artemis, Diana and Yowai growing faint. Eventually, they were at entrance of Stone Ridge Park. Delia releases her grip on the multi-colored boy's arm and begins to catch her breathe. "Um, can someone tell me what's going on?" Yugi demanded, "Why am I here and why were there two people wearing Greek clothes fighting?" Delia's breathing slowly goes normal and she answers his questions as best as she can. "You're in Vitalité City, StoneRidge Park," She replied, "I know that this may sound crazy but the guy, Ares, used some sort of black magic to summon you with the help of that girl, Yowai's, drawing." "A-are you serious?" Yugi said completely shocked, "But why would Yowai want to summon me here?" "Just to be your friend?" Delia replied with a hint of uncertainty, "I don't know the full story, but still we have to get out of here. Who knows what Ares might think of?" Yugi nods in agreement, "So where do we go now?" "My aunt's mansion," Delia replied.

"Your aunt has a mansion?" Yugi asked. "Yup, her six figure salary as a psychologist has gotten her some pretty luxurious stuff." Delia said, "Come on! I'll show you where it is!"

 **\- Crystalline Mansion -**

"Whoa, so this is where you live?" Yugi asked. "Yup!" Delia nodded, "Me and my cousin are current residents here, and my two friends are also staying here for Spring Break." "That's cool!" Yugi noted.

Delia unlocks the front door with her spare key. She opens it with a slight push and the door gave a slient creak. She and Yugi enters the mansion and Delia locks the door behind him. Delia suddenly jumped when the lights were turned on. It was her aunt. "Delia! What were you doing outside?" She demanded. 'Busted...' Delia gulped, "I went to check a strange light at StoneRidge. Why are you still awake?" "I was filing paperwork about my patients." Michelle said, "Now what was this strange light you were talking about?" "Well, I don't know but after I discovered the source that's where I find this guy here!" Delia said pointing to Yugi. "Introduce yourself!" She hissed. "Right, I'm Mutou Yugi!" Yugi greeted, "Don't worry I won't steal your stuff." "Well nice to meet you, Yugi," Michelle greeted. However her attitude changed when she faces Delia. "Delia, go to your room now!" She demands in a stern tone. Delia bows down in shame as she slowly trudges upstairs to her room.

"Forgive Delia, she sometimes has a habit of sneaking out, but only for good reasons," Michelle apologizes, "Please tell me a bit about yourself." Michelle sat as she ushers Yugi to sit at the diner table. "Well, I live in Kame Turtle Shop with my grandfather and my friends and I go to Domino City High School." Yuugi replied. "Is that all?" Michelle asked, "And Domino City High School, isn't that Sakura Blossom High School?" "Sakura Blossom?" Yugi said confused. "Sorry," Michelle said, "It's just now that your school uniform fits with the Sakura High Dress Code. You could easily be a student there." "I see..." Yugi said sweatdropping. The female psychologist looks at the wall clock. "Oh my, look at the time!" She noted, "Since it's very late, you're more than welcome to stay here. I'll show you where you will be stay for the night."

Michelle guides Yugi upstairs and gives him a room that was at least two door down Delia's bedroom and across from Danny's. "Here's where you will be staying!" Michelle said as she opens the bedroom door. The room had a purple bed with wooden floors, white floors and a lavender cieling with a chandelier. There was also a white desk, dresser and closet.

"It's pretty nice!" Yugi commented. "You're welcome!" Michelle said, "See you in the morning!" She then leaves Yugi by himself as she goes back to her room to finish the paperwork. Yugi removes his jacket and belts and puts them on the desk, while he puts the shoes besides the doorside but leaves his Sennen Puzzle on before retiring for the night.

 **\- End of Chapter 2 -**

 **A/N: This is a minor author's note, in which not all the chapters will feature duels. I know disappointing but when you're trying to do a lot of research on the Yu-Gi-Oh training card game especially researching the decks and cards used for both the canon characters and the fan characters, it can be time consuming. So forgive me, if you were all expecting a duel in every chapter.**


	3. Return of Tony, Tonya and Selene

**Chapter 3: Return of Tony, Tonya and Selene**

The sound of a boat can be heard as it begins to dock at Vitalité City Docks. Three children were at the main deck overseeing the view.

The first child was a ruby red haired boy tied into a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. He had on a red cap with name of his dorm on the front, the Osiris (Slifer) Red Uniform with the jacket undone to reveal his black T-shirt, blue zip-on jeans and red and black shoes. Attached to his left arm was the red Duel Academia Duel Disk Model. This was Tony Brown, a bashful yet fiery and passionate duelist.

The second child was a magenta haired girl with long unruly hair tied into two pigtales with cerulean bands and brown eyes. She wore the female version of the Osiris Red Uniform, a sleeveless red jacket, red fingerless gloves, white skirt, black leggings and red boots. However she is wearing jacket, the left was white and the right was black, on the back was simple design of Light and Darkness Dragon. Her name is Tonya Bristle, Tony's half-sister.

The third child was long purple hair girl with green highlights and green eyes. She wore a Ra Yellow Uniform but she wore the male yellow jacket, white jeans and yellow and black shoes. Her name was Selene, one of Danny's friends.

All of them were heading back to Vitalité City to hangout with their loved ones, mostly family and friends.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see everyone again especially Danny and Emily!" Selene cried.

Tony sliently agreed as he turns his head back to see the warm glow of the sunrise over the city.

"Delia? Delia-chan! Wake up!" Yugi cried. "Holy crap!" Delia curses as she sits up on her bed. "Yugi?" Delia said, "So it wasn't a dream! I really did sneak out in the middle of the night and brought you back! Wait, if you're already awake then that means -"

"We already know, Delia..." Tommy noted. He, Tammi and Danny were already dressed and were at her bedroom door. "Oh great..." Delia gulped. "Don't worry, we're not mad!" Danny assured, "However we're curious about all the details during your encounter with Yugi at StoneRidge Park."

"Alright..." Delia said as she gets off her bed. "I'll tell you everything, but I'm not sure if you'll believe me..." "Please Delia," Tammi shrugged, "We seen some pretty crazy supernatural stuff. This isn't the first time you've encounter something out of the ordinary." "Something out of the ordinary?" Yugi said confused. "Oh right, well in the past, we had to solve a case involving missing duelists." Danny explains, "The pheonomeon was caused when one duelist came across a mysterious card. That card was the Field Magic Card, Duelist Castle. If the owner had that card in play and lost, the card will glow and the duelist will disappear without a trace. Delia and the others found the person behind this and the Duelist Castle was actually in the Spirit World, in which Duel Monsters were real." "You mean you went to the Spirit World?!" Yugi grasped, "Not many people know about its existence."

"You've been there before?" Delia said confused, "For what task?" "I think it was to free Atlantis' Three Dragons, who were actually knights. I freed Timeaus." Yugi replied. "Atlantis... You mean the lost city that was buried underwater?" Tammi grasped. "Yes, apperantly a guy named Dartz was trying to revive a monster called Leviathan to destroy the world by using trapped souls." Yugi said, "I was trapped but my other self rescued me and defeated it." "Whoa, you actually got to see Atlantis!" Danny cried, "That's amazing!"

"Delia, Danny, everyone, breakfast is ready!" Michelle cried. "Alright! Breakfast! I'm starving!" Danny cried as he races downstairs. "Hey, wait for me!" Tammi cried as she follows after him. "Are you coming Delia?" Yugi asked. "I'll be down there in a minute, I have to get dressed." Yugi nods in understandment as he leaves his room to follow Tommy downstairs.

Delia locks her door before rushing to her closet to get dressed. 'Ares... Just what was he and that girl, Yowai, doing summoning Yugi to our world? And how does those two women, Artemis and Diana, fit into all of this? If we're going to find answers, the first course of action is to find them!'

She gets fully dressed into her clothes she wore last night and rushes downstairs to meet up with her cousin and friends. They were already sitting at the diner table, eating their breakfast.

Danny was wearing his white hoodie with the same D logo as Delia imprinted on the left side, jeans and grey and blue tennis shoes.

Tommy was wearing a comfortable white shirt, jeans and brown shoes with shoelaces.

Tammi was wearing her white shirt with dark red cuffs on the collar and sleeves, dark red skirt, and dark red boots.

Tommy adjusts his yellow, circle glasses in distress, mostly from stress both from the sounds of Danny and Tammi's endless gourge of a food contest, and the mystery behind the identities of Ares, Yowai, Artemis and Diana. "Yowai... Where have I heard that name before?" Tommy muttered. "You say something Tommy?" Delia asked. "It's just that the name, Yowai, just rings a bell, problem is that where had I heard of that name before?" Tommy replied in deep concern. Delia's grey eyes slightly narrowed in worry, her lips forming a slight frown.

Yugi, who was eating his scrambled eggs, was eavesdropping on the conversation. He wanted to know why he was here in the first place, and did Tommy know something about this Yowai character? If so, his memory seems too vague at best.

"Delia weren't you and the others going to meet Tony and the others at the docks today?" Michelle reminded, "The boat from Duel Academia Island is scheduled to be docked this early afternoon. Rudith and Emily will be there as well." "Michelle is right," Tommy noted, "We better get going! The boat should be there at 11 AM." "Duel Academia Island?" Yugi said confused. "You don't know?" Tammi said, "Duel Academia Island is where duelists learn and improve their skills." "Really?" Yugi said, "I hope to visit this island, it sounds like a great place."

 **\- Vitalité City Docks -**

Tony steps onto the wooden docks, the planks slightly creaking under his weight. "Where are they?" Tony said, "Papa, Delia and the others should be here by now?" Tonya and Selene had also exit the boat.

"HEY!"

Tony, Tonya and Selene glanced to see Delia, Yugi, Tommy, Tammi, Kaji, Koori, Yongshi, Emily, Florien, Hayley, and Michelle waving at them. Rudith, Tony's biological father, was also there.

Rudith had slight spiky brown hair with some of his bangs covering his ears and matching brown eyes. He wore an orange vest open to reveal his black T-shirt, comfortable, blue jeans and simple, white tennis shoes.

"Everyone! Papa!" Tony said as he embraced his father and friends. "We missed you, too!" Tonya said as she and Selene joined in the group hug.

After receding from the group hug, they decide to hang out at a nearby café for lunch. Yugi and Delia were sitting in the same table with Tony and Tonya. "So Tony-kun can you and Tonya tell a bit about yourselves?" Yugi asked. "Well, me and Tony are half-siblings." Tonya noted. "If you two are half-siblings does that mean your parents are divorced?" The multi-colored haired boy added, touching on a hard subject. Tony and Tonya looked at each other in concern before continuing. "Well you see, me and Tony live in seperate households. My last name is Bristle while Tony's is Brown. You see, Tony's mother divorced Rudith-san when Tony was a little baby. Rudith was crushed by the divorce, however he had custody of Tony, I'm not too sure on why, maybe because the mother only wanted a daughter not a son? I don't know the details, so the mother remarried a guy named Bristle Nyoto and had me. Mother would always spoil me with dresses, fluffy toys and garish ribbons. But back then, I didn't know I had a half-brother and when I did I tried my best to be a little sister to him. However, Tony was jealous and resented me that I had Mother's total affections while he had little to none. Then the Duelist Castle incident happened, one time I followed Tony and his team into the Spirit World because I was trying to gain his trust. I recieved it after I was saved by him when a monster tried to kill me. Since then, Tony and I have became very close, forming a real sibling relationship."

"I see," Yugi said, "I would've done the same thing if either of my parents divorced and remarried to have another child and they gave more affection then I had." 'Not to mention that Tony and Tonya's backstory is similar to Jounouchi and Shizuka's.' He mentally added.

"Alright now that's enough of our backstory, how about yours, Yugi?" Tonya asked changing the subject. "Well, my full name is Mutou Yugi, I come from Domino City. I live at the Kame Game Shop with my Grandpa." Yugi began, "I also have a couple of friends in the area, Mazaki Anzu, Katsuya Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda , and Ryuu Otogi." "Domino City? Isn't that connected to Neo Domino City?" Tonya said. "Neo Domino City?" Yugi said, "I never heard of it." "Surely you must have!?" Tonya said surprised at Yugi's unawareness of new addition to an old city, "Neo Domino City is connected to Domino City. A few decades ago, Neo Domino City was created as an expansion since the citizens like the way Domino City. Since then both the old and new Domino City have been joined together into one big city!"

"I see..." Yugi said with a small smile. "So since our gang is all here, what do you want to do?" Tonya asked. "Well, here's the thing..." Delia said as she spills the details of what happened last night. "Whoa!" Tonya said, "So you're saying that Yugi is from another world? No wonder, he doesn't know certain things." "Here we go again," Tony groaned, "It's like we're a magnet for the supernatural or something." "I agree..." Delia spoke up. Yugi sliently agreed as well, he knows what it's like to be the target of something supernatural, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and Doma to name a few.

"So what's the plan?" Tonya asked. "First we need to contact the others." Delia planned, "Then we need to find these two people, Artemis and Diana. They seem to know a lot about this Ares guy." "If that's the case then where should we look?" Tony said. "How about the first and last place me and Yugi saw them, StoneRidge Park."

 **\- End of Chapter 3 -**


	4. Femme Fatale Tag Duel!

**Chapter 4: Female Fatale Tag Duel! Delia and Tony VS Mai and Isis**

StoneRidge Park was a very big park with luch gardens and lots of open clearings. The most popular parts (favorite tourists spots) were the giant water fountain, play park and the old Stone Hedge.

The Stone Hedge still had the chalk drawings of the weird symbols that Ares drew last night.

Delia, Yugi and the rest of the gang were at that same place. This is where Delia witnessed the summoning of the odd ritual brought Yugi to her world, and where she first met Ares, Yowai, Artemis and Diana.

"Alright we're in StoneHedge but I don't see anyone here, nothing but weird chalk drawings." Tony quickly concluded as he scans the entire area. "These chalk drawings, they look more like Greek symbols." Rudith noted under closer examination. Sudden realization came over the light blue haired girl. "Wait a minute, I should've known!" Delia slaps her forehead in disbelief. "What is it Delia?" Yugi said confused. "Ares, Artemis... Those are the names of the Greek gods!" Delia answered. "You mean from the legend?" Tommy added.

This made Yugi more confused. Greek Gods? Legend? How does this all connect? "I see that you're still confused about this situation?" Tammi said after she examines the confused and skeptic look of the multi-colored boy, "Ares and Artemis are the gods from Greek Mythology. Many centuries ago, Ares and Artemis were birthed by their father, Zeus of Thunder. When they were kids, Zeus created companions for them. Artemis had gotten Diana, a female Djinn, and Ares had two companions, Phobos and Harmonia. He cherished them like his own children. However, as they gotten older both Phobos and Harmonia had mysteriously fallen ill and had died from an unknown diease. Legend has it that Ares swore to revive his beloved companions from his grave through any means. In order to revive them, he has to sacrifice two people that have the same personality as Phobos and Harmonia."

"Correct young child," Artemis said. Everyone turned and saw the Greek goddess and her companion standing right in front them. "Hey, you're Artemis and Diana from last night correct?" Delia asked when she recognized the two women in their ancient yet strange clothing. "That's right, young child..." Artemis clarifies, "I see that you are all hers and this Yugi-boy's friends?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Tony!" Tony greeted, "This is Tommy, Tammi, Danny, Tonya, Selene, Emily, Kaji, Koori, Florien, Hayley, Yongshi, Rudith (my dad), and Michelle!" "I see that you have acquired a mass gathering of friends." Artemis noted, "They will be very helpful in the future battle." "Wait, future battle?" Delia said confused at the goddess's last words, "What do you mean?" "Well, let's just say that it will be a long and painful one," Diana hinted, "But at the end you will be victorious."

"Artemis... about you and your companion Diana? Why were you fighting with Ares, your brother?" Yongshi asked. "Yeah!" Koori added, "There has to be a reason!" "I believe that Ares is trying to revive Phobos and Harmonia again," Artemis replied, "However I have a feeling that something different will happen this time. I just can't find a very clear answer to what the difference is." "But Artemis you're a powerful goddess, you have as much strength as Ares!" Emily points out, "Even if there's a difference you can defeat him!" "Yes, I know we are equal in strength, but Ares is a very talented strategist and isn't afraid to use under-handed tactics in order to win." Artemis explained, "Why I won't be surprised if he had to brainwash or manipulate powerful people in order to get what he wants."

"What! Then Ares is a cheater then!" Tony blurts out. Rudith had slightly scolded his son then allows Artemis to continue.

"Don't worry everyone!" Diana assured, "Sure he has immense power but remember the power of many is greater than the power of one. This is called the Power of Unity!"

"The Power..."

"...of..."

"...Unity?"

"That's right, Delia, Tony and Tommy. The power of unity is forged from the bonds formed by those you deem close. It can be your friends, family members and even your rivals and enemies." Artemis explained, "That power is called the Tag Force."

"Tag Force?" Yugi said confused. "Of course, that power!" Delia clicked in recognition, "In the past, the Tag Force has helped chosen warriors and their selected companions during times of war against the conflict of Ares and Artemis." "Yes, over the centuries I hold the Tag Force energy waiting for warriors worthy enough to harbor and utilize its full power." Artemis further explained, "Delia, even though we have met and known each other for a short time. I believe you're worthy to harbor and use the Tag Force."

Artemis uses her magic to bring forth a small chest that has a mysterious enigma on it. The lid opens ajar and a small blue orb comes floating out and goes into Delia's Blue Star Necklace. "What the... Delia's necklace absorbed the orb!?" Tony said in disbelief. "Interesting..." Tommy murmured, "This Tag Force energy was easily accepted by Delia." "Ne, Artemis-san are there any more Tag Force energy orbs in there?" Yugi asked. "Yes, four more," Artemis replied, "However they don't have a chosen warrior yet. The orb that Delia has received was the Sapphire Tag Force." "Sapphire Tag Force?" Yugi was more confused on how this Tag Force concept works. Artemis further explains the mysterious power, "The Sapphire Tag Force is one of the five parts of the original Tag Force. Centuries ago, there was a strong warrior that harbored the original Tag Force, but after the battle against Ares he had died due to exhaustion and his power was split into five. Blue - Sapphire, Red - Ruby, Yellow - Topaz, Grey - Quartz, and Green - Emerald. Once the other four warriors have been found, they will forge new bonds and deepen old ones to strengthen his/her own power! That is the power of the Tag Force!"

"So what happens when one has fully utilize the Tag Force?" Yongshi asks. "They will unlock Knight Mode," Artemis replied, "When the time is right, the Tag Force will transform that warrior into a powerful knight to combat against Ares's strongest forces." "A-amazing! The Tag Force can do that!?" Danny cried in utter amazement. Artemis nodded at Danny's comment, "Yes, however in order to unlock Knight Mode, the chosen Tag Force Warrior must forge the power from his/her chosen companions." "Companions?" Yugi was confused on how those close to the chosen ones help them achieve Knight Mode. Artemis further explains the companion component of the powerful mode, "The warrior alone cannot achieve Knight Mode. He/she must need the aid of her chosen companion to reach it!"

"Amazing!" Yongshi exclaimed, "So that means the companion can actually help activate the warrior's ability to reach Knight Mode!"

Michelle voices her questions on the subject of Knight Mode, "Artemis has anyone else, chosen by the Tag Force, achieved Knight Mode?" "Yes, however it's not easy to pull off," Artemis explained, "one, it takes time to create a bond and gain trust with some, and two the companion must have a strong, fighting spirit in order to activate Knight Mode." "I see..." Delia grasped, "so we should take baby steps first, I already befriended plenty of people so I should hang out with them more in order to deepen their bond." "Excellent, you should do that but first..." Artemis snaps her fingers and Diana was quickly by her side. She was holding a small, blue box that was about the size of a pencil box.

"Tada! Inside this box are charm bracelets with mini versions of your necklace on it!" Diana said, "These shiny beauties are called the Companion Bracelets! These will help identify that you're that chosen warrior's companion. In battle they will assist you to fight against Ares's forces. Here Yugi, try one!" Yugi takes one under Diana instruction and puts it around his right wrist. It dangled slightly around the where his other, black and golden bracelet was. He then felt a purge of blue aura surging through him. The feeling soon left him after a few second leaving him baffled, 'What was that aura I felt just now?'

"Excellent!" Diana exclaimed, "Now that you have the Companion Bracelt, you're all set!" "So what does the bracelet actually do?" Yugi ask as he examines it at all angles. "Well, the bracelet does many things," Diana detailed albeit very vaguely, "You'll find out what it does in the near future." Yugi was a bit disappointed that he didn't get the answers he needed, but it was for the best that he would discover them on his own in the near future. The Companion Bracelet was surely full of possibilities and when combined with the main holder of the Tag Force Part, it was certainly endless.

"So what do we do now?" Tony inquires. "Now we must wait..." Artemis said calmly, "Ares is very calculating and could send an attack when we least expect it." "So we should be on guard at all times..." Tommy grasped, "Easier said then done, but if that's what Ares must be thinking then we should do it." "That's right!" Danny piped, "Now that Delia has received Tag Force's Power. Nothing's going to stop us now, not even Ares's strongest minions!"

 **\- StoneRidge Park's [Play Park Area] -**

Jerene (jer-ne) Mark adjusts his cap in frustration. "Man, where are they?" He puffs in annoyance.

Along with him was a girl with slightly tanned skin with brown, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. Her clothes were a light red jacket with the letter 'R' on the left, black comfy shorts, and a combination of simple white socks and red and white sneakers. This was Rena Taiga.

Karena and Taylor were also present with the baseball cap boy and the tanned girl. Apparently they were here at the park to investigate a mysterious energy that was present the park. So far, they were just have a simple conversation to past the time and be amused at an argument that was about to take place between the hot-headed baseball player and the steadfast samurai trainee.

"Calm down Jerene!" Rena said, "I'm sure Delia and the others should be around by now."

"My Jerene, patience is surely not your cup of tea," Taylor teased.

"About Delia and the others, you do realize that they were picking up Tony, Tonya and Selene at the docks." Karena reminded. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Jerene sweat-dropped, "I mean I'm glad that Tony, Tonya and Selene decided to pursue their goal to become stronger and better duelists." "I knew that they have a lot of potential to be amazing duelists, so it won't be a total surprise that they would go to Duel Academia Island in order to improve." Taylor added, "I heard that Selene was in Ra Yellow and that both Tony and Tonya were in Osiris Red. So far, all I've heard that they managed to be make a few friends at the Academia, why I've heard from rumors that two of them are from Obelisk Blue."

"Whoa! Tony made friends from the Obelisk Blue Dorm?!" Jerene said, "That's incredible! I heard that the Obelisk Blue Students are some of the best and richest duelists in that Academia! I gotta tell Tony if that's true!"

Karena was just silently scanning all over the area beyond the Play Park to spot Delia and/or her friends. She found them and were just walking past by. "Hey, there they are!" She cried. Jerene, Rena and Taylor stop their conversation and look to see that Delia and the others were spotted. "So they did come." Taylor noted. "Hey! Over here, everyone!" Karena cried. Delia stops her tracks and looks to see Karena and the others waving at them from the play park area.

* * *

"My, things had taken an interesting turn," Taylor noted, "You've encounter the two Greek Gods and befriended one of them, meeting and also befriending Mutou Yugi from the other dimension, and obtaining the mysterious yet powerful Tag Force. Am I correct?" Delia nodded in confirmation after explaining the events that happened last night.

"So you weren't the only one that sense that powerful energy in StoneRidge Park?" Karena asked. "Now that you mentioned it, I did somehow had a feeling that there was something off at StoneRidge Park last night," Delia recalled, "I remember meeting Ares but there was another person there. A girl named Yowai." "Yowai, such an interesting name." Taylor said, "And you're suggesting that this Yowai character might have some role in what caused the immense amount of energy in this area?" "I'm not too sure..." Delia replied, "What I do know that she was involved in a mysterious ritual that sent Yugi to our world, our dimension."

"Um, I hate to interrupt but what's this about other dimensions?" Yugi asks. "I understand since you were forced to come to this dimension via ritual, you are trying the grasp the dire situation at hand." Taylor observed, "Well I'll tell you this, Mutou Yugi, where we live is a parallel version to your dimension. We unofficially called this the Parallel Dimension since it bares and shares many similarities to your dimension dubbed the Standard Dimension." "Standard Dimension?" Yugi repeated. "Yes, in fact very few people knows the existence of the Duel Monster Spirit World," Taylor continued, "But a selected people knows that other dimensions exist, many dismiss it as a theory but it is true. If you don't believe me then you should consider this, what I can gather from Delia, you are a famous Duel King. Then answer this, why doesn't anyone recognize you and your legendary status?" Yugi tried to answer but pauses when he was about to give his answer. Taylor was right, he was in an another dimension in which he doesn't exist. He does believe that other worlds exist so it wasn't too far fetched that other dimensions do exist, many scientists don't have concrete evidence in order prove it.

Jerene blinked after things went strangely silent. He then puts an accused finger at Yugi after he comes to a sudden realization. "Eh?! Wait a minute, you look like me!" Yugi was startled out of his thoughts and his eyes widen in shock after Jerene's accusation. He and Jerene do look very similar. Down to the similar eye color and height, they do look like they can be mistaken as twins. However, if you took a closer look you can see the glaring differences. First, Jerene wears his purple and white cap with the first letter of his last name on the front that hides most of his 'normal' blonde hairdo while Yugi does not wear a cap in which his crazy hairdo sticks out. Second was that Yugi mostly wears blue and black clothes and two blue-violet belts in darker shades, Jerene wears white clothes and a purple sleeveless shirt and his two belts were black. Finally were their accessories especially the chokers and necklaces. Yugi's choker had some grey rhinestones on it and his necklace was just a chain to hold his Sennen Puzzle while Jerene's choker was a plain black , and his necklace was a simple grey string that hold his flat, golden charm with a shape that is vaguely similar to Yugi's Puzzle with the intials of his name engraved into it.

"I do see an uncanny resemblance but they look different enough to stand out." Delia observed, "Now if it was Musei and Yugi, man that would be a whole different story." "Who's Musei?" Yugi asked. "Musei is a combat robot created by Winda's father," Tammi explained, "He may not look like one since he looks so human but he is one. He carries two guns with him for protection." Yugi sweat-dropped, "He seems like a pretty strong guy."

"Here's what he looks like," Delia said as she takes a photo of Musei out of her jacket pocket, so Yugi can get a better look. Yugi slightly gaped at Musei's appearance. Musei almost looks like an exact copy of him, done to the unmistakable hair and blonde bangs. However, Yugi also notices the differences. Such as the outline of his look-a-like's hair was a mixture of azure and white, this trait was also present in his unnatural blank and stoic eyes. The different style of the jacket with the addition of the white hoodie and shorten sleeves, the faded color of the jeans and the different colors of the belts (one brown and the other white). And lastly, his necklace which was more similar to his puzzle, the flat 2D charm with the odd blue gem, and the addition of the headband and the blue, dangling headphones shown around his neck.

"Pretty crazy huh?" Delia said, "I mean you, Musei, and Jerene share similar appearance traits, but we know Musei and Jerene well enough to tell you all apart." "Yeah but my friends and unknown captors don't." Yugi protested, "They might mistake them for me." "Don't worry if that happens then we'll clear that confusion right up!" Tony assured. "Tony...we don't know who Yugi's friends are or what they look like." Tommy stated. "It's not that hard to figure out," Tony replied with little worry, "I mean your friends must be worried sick about you. So we'll need to find a way to reunite with them." "Thank you Tony-kun, everyone!" Yugi thanked, "You have such great friends, Delia." "Yeah, they're pretty supportive," Delia said abashed at the multi-colored boy. "Damn right, we are!" Tony added in with a huge grin.

Hayley suddenly tenses as she senses an unknown yet dangerous presence. She quickly glances around the area trying to find the source. "What's wrong Hayley?" Yongshi asked. She was the one who had caught Hayley's strong behavior." The young black-haired psychic replied.

"Yugi, there you are!" cried a female voice.

"Is that?" Yugi looks up and sees two women that seems to appear out of nowhere. "Mai, Isis?!" He cried in recognition. "You know those two?" Delia asked. Yugi replied her answer with a simple yes.

Mai had long blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless light purple vest with a white tank top, white fingerless gloves, a dark purple mini-skirt with a deck holder strapped to her thigh and knee-long black boots.

Isis had long black hair with two bangs wrapped in gold rings behind her ears and blue eyes. She was wearing a cream colored, sleeveless, one-piece dress, a matching waist length veil that spreads below her shoulders and golden sandals. She was wearing her golden jewelry like bracelets, armbands, and a brooch that replaces her Sennen Tauk (Millennium Necklace).

"That's Kujaku Mai and Ishtar Isis," Yugi explained, "They participated in Battle City." "Battle City?" Danny said confused, "Isn't that a tournament back in your dimension?" "Yeah," Yugi replied, "I was the winner." "That must've been a cut-throat competition," Danny commented. 'You have no idea...' Yugi though as he remembered the battles against the Rare Hunters, (Pandora and the Silent Doll specifically) and their leader and his once former enemy, Malik Ishtar.

"Mai and Isis, why are you here?" Tommy asked. "Isn't it obvious we're here to retrieve Yugi." Mai replied. Hayly was still on edge and wary of Mai and Isis, why were they really here? And what was this malice presence she keeps sensing coming from both of them?

Mai casually approaches Yugi and tightly grips her arm much to the multi-colored hair boy's surprise. "H-hey Mai? What are you doing?!" He pleaded. "Isn't it obvious..." Mai said with an evil smirk on her face, "We're here to retrieve Yugi for Ares-sama!"

Everyone was shocked at this revelation.

"Ares!?"

"Are you serious?!"

"No way!? Mai, Isis!" Yugi cried, "Is this true?!"

'Why would Mai and Isis join Ares?' Artemis mentally questioned, 'Unless Ares brainwashed them!" "Yugi! Mai and Isis are not themselves!" She warned, "They're under Ares' control!"

"Ares... is controlling them?!" Yugi cried in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Ares would step so low that he would brainwash his friends in order to capture him. "No way.. Is there a way for them to break the brainwashing?!" "Duel..." Isis plainly answered, "On of your friends must duel us, but it will be a Tag Duel!" Yugi notices that both Mai and Isis's eyes were glazed, he knew they were under Ares's influence. He glances that Delia and the others haven't taken their challenge yet.

That changed when Delia takes a step forward. "You, child," Mai said as her eyes darts to the light blue haired girl's action, "You want to challenge us?" Delia gave out her blankly stated answer, which was yes.

Everyone gasps at her bold move.

"Interesting..." Mai observed, "Even though our skill levels are different, I can sense a burning soul from you. Like a real duelist would. What is your name?"

"My name is Rose Delia!" Delia cried, "I will defeat you and snap you out of Ares's control!"

"Again, interesting," Isis repeated, "Then who is your partner?" "Partner?" Delia repeated as she had overlooked a small detail on Mai and Isis's challenge. "It is a tag duel," Mai reminded, "So you must have a partner, otherwise you'll be at a disadvantage."

"I'll be her partner!" Tony volunteered as he steps forward. "Tony..." Delia slightly paused after being startled by Tony's sudden answer. "I want to prove myself how much I've grown during my stay at Duel Academia Island." Tony stated, "And I'll show you my growth by having a tag duel with you, Delia!" Delia couldn't protest after that, after all he is her friend and was curious at Tony's newly developed skills.

"Such bravery..." Mai replied, "Very well!" She releases her death grip on Yugi, and gets her Duel Disk ready. Isis does the same.

"Prepare yourself, Rose Delia, Tony... you two will have one difficult duel!" Mai warned.

"DUEL!"

 **Delia and Tony 8000 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 8000 LP**

"I'll go first, draw!" Mai said, "I summon Harpie Lady in Attack Mode!" A young lady with long pink hair had had sharp talons that replaced her hands and feet.

Harpie Lady ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400

"Harpie Lady?!" Yugi cried, "She summoned it already?!"

"Then I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Mai added.

 **Delia and Tony 8000 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 8000 LP**

Mai

Harpie Lady ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400

Two cards face down

"My turn, draw!" Delia cried, "I summon Performapal Sword Fish in Defense Mode! Then I activate his effect! Every monster my opponent controls loses 600 ATK and DEF points!"

Harpie Lady ATK: 700 DEF: 800

"Next I summon Rainbow Fish in Attack Mode!"

Rainbow Fish ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

"Rainbow Fish! Attack Harpie Lady!" Delia commanded. Rainbow Fish bits hard on Harpie Lady, destroying her into a million pixels.

 **Delia and Tony 8000 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 6900 LP**

"Alright! Delia destroyed Harpie Lady!" Danny exclaimed. Yugi had joined back with the group in order to see the duel more closely, "But Mai has two face down cards on the field." "That's right..." Tommy added, "She must have something planned."

"Trap card! Open! Burial Arm!" Mai cried, "This allows me to destroy one monster on the field! Once that monster is in the Graveyard, you cannot Special Summon it! I choose Performapal Sword Fish!"

A clawed hand comes out from the ground and grabs the colorful fish. Rainbow Fish squirmed as he was forcefully dragged into to the hole. "No! My sword fish!" Delia cried.

"With Performapal Sword Fish gone, Delia can't lower her opponents' monsters' attack and defense anymore." Tommy analyzed. "And to make thing worst, Delia can't special summon it back. Not even with a monster revival card like Resurrection of the Dead." Kaji added. "Amazing," Tonya blurted, "Mai has easily figured out Delia's tactic and countered it. Her skill level is noticeably higher than Delia's." "Question is with Delia another tactic to beat her opponents?" Artemis muttered with concern, "Even if she does posses the Tag Force, she has yet to activate it."

"I end my turn with two cards face down!" Delia stated.

 **Delia and Tony 8000 LP**

Delia

Rainbow Fish ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

2 cards face down

 **Mai and Isis 6900 LP**

Mai

1 card face down

"My turn, draw!" Isis cried, "I summon Agido in attack mode!"

A small, red monster appears on her field. The body was egg- shaped and the symbol of Horus engraved on the chest. The hands were small razor claws.

'This is bad, if the monster is sent to the graveyard during battle, Isis can roll a six-sided die. If that die lands on a six, Isis will have the opportunity to special summon a level 6 or higher monster.' Yugi calculated, 'Delia-chan and Tony-kun are at a disadvantage. I hope they can pull through.'

"I end my turn with two cards face down." Isis added.

 **Delia and Tony 8000 LP**

Delia

Rainbow Fish ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

2 cards face down

 **Mai and Isis 6900 LP**

Mai

1 card face down

Isis

Agido ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

2 cards face down

"My turn!" Tony cried, "I activate a spell card, Magic Card E - Emergency Call!"

"Huh? Is Tony-kun using an E-Hero Deck?" Yugi said with confusion. "Not quite," Tonya clarifies, "Tony does have some E-Heroes in his deck, but he's not using a full E-Hero deck. Why did you ask that?"

"It's just the only other person I've seen using an E-Hero deck was a guy named Judai." Yugi replied. He could vaguely remember meeting the E-Hero user during an incident with a villain that was trying to wipe Duel Monsters all together.

The duel continues as Tony activates his spell card's effect. "This card allows me to add on Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand! And the E-Hero I choose is E-Hero Lady of Fire (Elemental Hero Lady Heat), and I summon her to the field in attack mode."

A young lady with light orange hair and green eyes that was wearing a red and white bodysuit appears on the field.

E-Hero Lady of Fire ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000

"Next I'll summon E-Hero Airman (Elemental Hero Stratos) in Attack Mode!" Tony added.

A blue muscular man with high-tech wings appears on the field.

E-Hero Airman ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

"Then I activate his effect! If he's normal and special summoned onto my field, I can destroy any spell or trap cards on my opponents field depending on the number of Hero Monsters I control. I have E-Hero Lady of Fire, so I'll destroy Isis's face down card! Go E-Hero Airman! Wind Break!" Tony cried.

E-Hero Airman destroys the Egyptian woman's face down card which was Reversal of the Present World and the Underworld. "Yes, now that Tony has destroyed Isis's face down cards, she can't activate them!" Yugi cried in utter enthusiasm.

"What a comeback," Rena commented.

"Go Delia, Tony!" Tonya cried with words in encouragement.

"Battle! Go E-Hero Airman! Destroy Aigdo!" Tony commanded. "If you try to destroy Agido in battle, you'll activate his effect," Isis warned. "That's why I'm prepared!" Tony replied with a small smirk, "Trap card, open Searing Burn! If I have a fire-type monster on the field then I can negate the activation of one of my opponent's monsters. That means Aigdo's effect is now useless!"

The trap card revealed a picture dealing a fire-type monster using flames to burn another (non fire-type) monster.

E-Hero Lady of Fire begins to radiate a fiery aura and uses it to burn Aigdo, rendering his effect useless. Airman punches the egg-shaped monsters into a thousand pixels.

"Tch! How dare you!" Isis scolded.

 **Delia and Tony 8000 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 6600 LP**

"I end my turn with a card face down!" Tony said, "Also I activate E-Hero's Lady effect! During each of my end phases I can inflict 200 points of damage for every E-Hero face up on the field. I have two, Airman and Lady of Fire, herself. So both of you take a total of 400!"

E-Hero Lady of Fire shots two beams of fire at both Mai and Isis.

 **Delia and Tony 8000 LP**

Delia

Rainbow Fish ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

2 cards face down

Tony

E-Hero Lady of Fire ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000

E-Hero Airman ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

1 card face down

 **Mai and Isis 6200 LP**

Mai

1 card face down

Isis

Field Empty

"It appears that I have underestimated you and your partner." Mai observed, "I have to admit your skills are quite admirable, but you two are still out of your league. This is it! No holding back! My turn, draw! I reveal and activate my face down card, Resurrection of the Dead! This will bring back my Harpie Lady from the Graveyard!"

'Is Mai going to summon them?!' Yugi mentally thought with immense worry.

"Next I activate my Magic Card, Kaleidoscope - Magnificent Doppelgangers (Elegant Egotist)! This allows me to split my Harpie Lady into three! Come on out, Harpie Lady Sisters!"

Harpie Lady splits into three. The second one had short orange hair and green eyes, and the third one had long blue hair.

Harpie Lady Sisters ATK: 1950 DEF: 2100

"Whoa!" Tony cried, "Three Harpie Ladies in one turn?!" E-Hero Lady of Fire had an expression of worry on her face.

"It gets better... next I activate the Magic Card, Harpie's Feather Duster!" Mai added, "This allows me to destroy all spell and trap card my opponent(s) control! Say good bye to your face down cards!" "Not so fast!" Tony cried, "I activate my face down card! R - Right Justice (Righteous Justice)! This allows me to destroy any spell/trap card equal to the number of E-Hero cards I control and since I have two. I'll destroy Kaleidoscope and Harpie's Feather Duster!"

"No!" Mai cried in utter shock. How could this child beat her strategy? The audience cheers for Tony's counter attack. "Alright!" Tony countered it!" Danny cheered. The two Harpie Lady duplicates and the Feather Duster were destroyed after the card's activation.

"Tch! Beginner's luck..." Mai gritted, "I end my turn with a face down!"

 **Delia and Tony 8000 LP**

Delia

Rainbow Fish ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000

2 cards face down

Tony

E-Hero Lady of Fire ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000

E-Hero Airman ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

 **Mai and Isis 6200 LP**

Mai

Harpy Lady ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400

1 card face down

Isis

Field Empty

"My turn! Draw!" Delia cried, "I activate the Equip Spell card, Aqua Jet! This allows any Fish, Sea Serpent, or any other Aqua - type monster I control gain 1000 ATK points. And I add it to my Rainbow Fish!"

A jet pack with two orange turbines appear on Rainbow Fish, boosting his power.

Rainbow Fish ATK: 2800 DEF: 800

"Next I summon Alessa of the Water Surface in Attack Mode!" Delia adds.

Alessa of the Water Surface ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

"Go, Rainbow Fish! Attack Harpie Lady!" The light blue-haired girl cried. Rainbow Fish charges at insane speeds due to his now acquired jet pack. He successfully destroys Harpie Lady in the process.

 **Delia and Tony 8000 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 3500 LP**

"I'm not done yet! Alessa of the Water Surface, Direct Attack!" Delia cried. Alessa uses some of her water magic to deal damage to the two, older female duelists.

 **Delia and Tony 8000 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 3200 LP**

"I end my turn with one card face down!" Delia added

Delia and Tony 8000 LP

Delia

Rainbow Fish ATK: 2800 DEF: 800

Alessa of the Water Surface ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

3 cards down

Tony

E-Hero Lady of Fire ATK: 1300 DEF: 100

E-Hero Airman ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

 **Mai and Isis 3200 LP**

Mai

1 card face down

Isis

Field Empty

"I must admit that you two are admirably strong, but don't celebrate on your victory yet. My turn, Draw!" Isis cried, "I summon Kelbek in Attack Mode!"

Kelbek ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800

"Then I use the Equip, Magic Card Sword of Dogra! This allows my monster to gain 500 attack points!"

Kelbek ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800

"Battle! Kelbek attack E-Hero Lady of Fire!" Isis commanded. Kelbek uses the newly required sword to destroy E-Hero lady of Fire.

 **Delia and Tony 7300 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 3200 LP**

"Next if I inflict battle damage to my opponent, I gain life points equal to the inflicted damage!" Isis adds.

 **Delia and Tony 7300 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 3900 LP**

"I end my turn with two cards face down!" The Egyptian woman said as her turn comes to an end.

 **Delia and Tony 7300 LP**

Delia

Rainbow Fish ATK: 2800 DEF: 800

Alessa of the Water Surface ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

3 cards face down

Tony

E-Hero Airman ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

 **Mai and Isis 3900 LP**

Mai

1 card face down

Isis

Kelbek ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800

2 cards face down

"My turn, draw!" Tony cried, "I activate the magic card O - Oversoul! This allows me to bring back one E-Hero from my graveyard. Be revived E-Hero Lady of Fire!"

E-Hero Lady of Fire ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000

"Next I summon E-Hero the Heat (Elemental Hero Heat) in attack mode!" The ruby haired boy added. A man wearing red, white and yellow armor that was fire themed appears on the field.

E-Hero The Heat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

"Then I activate the magic card, Fusion (Polymerization)! I use it to fuse E-Hero Lady of Fire and E-Hero the Heat!" The two E-Hero begin to swirl together. It was this time that Tony begins to chant, "Gathering flames of justice will fuse to create searing judgment! Fusion Summon, E-Hero Flame Blast (Elemental Hero Inferno)!"

A man about six to seven feet was standing tall with his arms crossed. His red and orange, flame armor slightly glowing from the immense heat.

E-Hero Flame Blast ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600

"Go, E-Hero Flame Blast! Searing Punch!" Tony cried. E-Hero Flame Blast punches Kelbek into a million pixels.

 **Delia and Tony 7300 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 3600 LP**

"I activate Kelbek's effect!" Isis announced, "If a monster attack Kelbek in battle, that monster returns to the users hand!" To Tony's surprise E-Hero Flame Blast returns to his hand.

"Next I activate one of my face down cards, Reasoning!" Isis declared, "This will allow my opponent to decide a monster level. Next I must excavate the top my deck in order to find the monster I can normal summon or set. If that monster is the same level as the on declared by my opponent, I have to send all the cards I excavated to the graveyard. If not then I special summon the excavated monster and send the remaining cards to the graveyard." "I choose Level 6!" Tony declared. Isis slowly removes one card from her deck until she comes across a monster card. "I have drawn Zoruga (Zolga)!" Isis declared, "However it isn't a level six monster so I have to send all my remaining cards to the graveyard, but I'll be able to special summon him."

Isis slides all the cards she had drawn to the graveyard and summons Zoruga in attack mode. Zoruga had sharp blue armor that covers all the way from the head to the torso while the rest of the body was concealed by a purple cloak.

Zoruga ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

"Um, I have a question. Why would you send most your cards to the graveyard." Delia asked, "Tony already destroyed your Spirit of Exchange Card, a few turns ago." Isis gave out her ambiguous answer, while she did reply to Delia's curious question. The female Egyptian duelist did not gave a straight answer, which left Yugi wondering.

'Could Isis be planning something?' He wonders in worry.

"It's not enough to destroy my Airman!" Tony points out at the attack point ratio, "Go, destroy Zoruga!" E-Hero Airman charges towards Zoruga but Isis had anticipated that move. "I activate my other facedown card, Book of Moon! This card targets one face-up monster on the field and puts it in defense mode!"

E-Hero Airman stops his attack and goes to defense mode.

Tony grits his teeth after falling for Isis's trap and ends his turn with two face down cards.

 **Delia and Tony 7300 LP**

Delia

Rainbow Fish ATK: 2800 DEF: 800

Alessa of the Water Surface: ATK: 1500 DEF: 500

3 cards face down

Tony

E-Hero Airman ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

2 cards face down

 **Mai and Isis 3600 LP**

Mai

1 card face down

Isis

Zoruga ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

"My turn, draw!" Mai cried, "I summon Harpie Channeler in Attack Mode!" A lady with long red hair tied into a bow with sharp talons, in which the hands and feet should be, and black wings attached to her arms. Her right arm was clutching a staff with two wings.

Harpie Channeler ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300

"Harpie Channeler?" Yugi was confused since this was the first time, he had seen Mai use that card.

"Yes," Mai said, "when I have her on the field I can discard 1 "Harpie" card and special summon another one from my deck in face-up Defense Mode. I discard Harpie Dancer to special summon Harpie Lady in Defense Mode!"

Harpie Lady ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400

"Another Harpie Lady?" Delia slightly whined at the appearance of another Harpie Lady since she and her partner had difficulty with the first one. "Are you going to use the same combo." "Not quite," Mai replied, "Next I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon in attack mode!" A small, dark red dragon with green armor on his head appears on the field.

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon ATK: 1200 DEF: 600

"With him on the field, he gains effects based on the number of 'Harpie' Monsters I control!" Mai explains, "I have both Harpie Channeler and Harpie Lady on the field! And since I have two, you and your partner cannot target them and both his attack and defense points double!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200

"Now, Harpies Pet Baby Dragon! Destroy Alessa of the Water Surface!" The blonde duelist commanded. The baby dragon shots out a blast of red flames that destroys Alessa in the process. "No, Alessa!" Delia cried.

 **Delia and Tony 6400 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 3600 LP**

"I end my turn!" Mai announced.

 **Delia and Tony 6400 LP**

Delia

Rainbow Fish ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

3 cards face down

Tony

E-Hero Airman ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

2 cards face down

 **Mai and Isis 3600 LP**

Mai

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200

Harpie Channeler ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300

Harpie Lady ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400

1 card face down

Isis

Zoruga ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

"My turn, draw!" Delia cried. 'First I have to get rid of Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, his special ability protects Mai's Harpie monsters from being destroyed.' She looks at her hand and grins as she finds the card she needed, I summon Penguin Soldier in Defense Mode!" A small penguin wearing shoulder armor and holding a small sword appeared on the field.

Penguin Solider ATK: 750 DEF: 500

"Next I activate his effect, I can target up to 2 monsters on the field and return them back to your hand!" The light blue, duo pigtailed girl added, "I choose Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon and Harpy Channeler!"

The two monsters return to Mai's hand, much to the blonde duelist's shock. "What! That can't be!" She cried. "Then I summon Sea Archer (Mermaid Archer) in Attack Mode!" Delia cried, "Once per turn, I can use one level 3 or lower monster I control and equip it to her! And I chose Penguin Solider!"

Sea Archer ATK: 1200 DEF: 200

Penguin Soldier jumps on the shoulder of Sea Archer's shoulder. "And when that monster is equipped to Sea Archer, she gains 800 more attack points!"

Sea Archer ATK: 2000 DEF: 200

"Next I summon, Abyss Solider in Attack Mode!"

Abyss Soldier ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300

"Then I activate his effect! Once per turn, I can discard 1 water-type monster to the graveyard to return 1 card on the field to my opponent's hand! I choose Zoruga!" Delia declared. She discards a water-type monster card so that Zoruga can return to Isis's hand.

"Battle! Go, Abyss Solider destroy Harpie Lady!" Delia commanded. The humanoid, whale creature uses his triton to destroy Harpie Lady. "This can't be..." Mai said in disbelief, "my Harpie strategy didn't work? Are these children stronger then they appear?" "I'm not done yet!" Delia cried, "Sea Archer, Rainbow Fish! Direct Attack!"

Both female opponents cried out at Sea Archer and Rainbow Fish's double water attack.

 **Delia and Tony 6400 LP**

 **Mai and Isis 0 LP**

 **Delia and Tony WIN**

 **Mai and Isis LOSE**

Everyone cheered at Delia and Tony's victory.

"They did it!" Tony cried, "They beat Mai and Isis!"

"Alright, you did it!" Koori added.

'Hard to believe that Delia-chan and Tony-kun beat Mai-san and Isis-san.' Yugi mentally added, 'No matter, they'll be great duelists.'

Rudith was especially proud of his son's skills. 'Tony has surely gotten stronger,' He noted, "Perhaps his skill level is the same as mine? Or even higher then I expected? Time will tell, for now I'm proud of you son."

Artemis smiles relief as the two duelists had beaten the brainwashed victims. Maybe the two female duelists will snap out of their state and come to their senses. The Greek Goddess looks down in utter shock as she saw her small, treasure chest open and a small red orb, the red part of the Tag Force begins to float out of it. "What's this?!" She muttered, still in utter surprise, "Could it be that this part has already chosen a worthy warrior?"

Emily took notice of the presence of the orb. "Hey isn't that one of the other Tag Force orb thigs?" She points out. The red orb slowly floats towards Tony and goes inside his ruby, red bracelet. "Huh, did that red orb go inside my bracelet?!" He cried after witnessing that unbelievable event. "Looks like the Ruby Part of the Tag Force has chosen you, Brown Tony." Artemis observed, "Now, both you and Delia have the power of the Tag Force." Diana gives Tony the same box that Delia has, but inside the companion bracelets contain a smaller version of his ruby red bracelet instead of Delia's star necklace. "Alright, thanks Diana!" Tony said, "I'll take real good care of this box."

"Ow! What happened?" Mai said. "Mai-san! Isis-san! Are you alright?" Yugi scurries to check on the two female duelists, "Are you two back to normal?" "Tch! The last time I remember is that I was at the Domino Museum." Mai replied. "Eh?" Tony said in disbelief, "So you don't remember working for Ares or the Tag Duel?" "Ares? That was the name of the man before Mai and I were blinded by some bright light." Isis recalled, "He suddenly showed up at the Domino Museum and then after that was this white flash."

"A white light? Could that mysterious light hypnotized Mai and Isis to due Ares's bidding?" Delia speculated. "If that's the case then Mai and Isis don't remember anything other then the end of the duel." Tony added.

* * *

"So your names are Rose Delia and Brown Tony, huh?" Mai examined, "Well, I'm Mai and that's Isis." "I can see in both of your youthful eyes that you have the soul of the duelist." Isis examined, "Maybe in the near future, both of you could be very powerful duelists."

"Really?" Tony rubs his nose in slight embarrassment by Isis's comment, "Gee, I feel so honored. Right now, Delia and I are not at that level yet. But with some more training and lots of more duels, we can pull through and become one of the elite duelists!" Mai smiles at Tony's optimism, reminding her briefly of a certain male, blonde duelist.

"Mai, Isis," Artemis said, approaching the two female duelists. "Huh, who are you?" Mai asked. "This is Artemis!" Delia introduce, "She's a Greek Goddess and sister of Ares." "Don't worry, I'm not working for Ares." Artemis assured, "In fact, I'm trying to foil his plans of reviving his companions." Mai and Isis were confused about why Ares would be trying to revive his deceased companions, so Delia explains the legend to better explain Ares's motives. Isis manages to grasp and understands the legend, "It seems that Ares has attempted this many times. Did he succeed?" "During the span of thousands of centuries, I would say at least five times. He had almost succeeded in reviving his companions." Artemis deducted, "However, the Tag Force holders would always bring the sacrifices back to normal." "Tag Force?" Mai was unaware of the term and confused on how it applies to the Greek Legend. "It's an unknown power that grows stronger due to the bonds you forge from others." Tony explained, "I have the Ruby Part while Delia has the Sapphire Part." Delia opens her box to reveal a pile of Companion Bracelets with a small, blue star charm.

"Ah! Such a wonderful shine!" Mai was enthralled by the design of the bracelets. She picks one up and examines how simple and elegant it was, even though it looks like a regular charm bracelet. A plain silver chain with only one charm. "You can have it if you want." Delia said, "Here Isis have one as well!" Isis gave a small smile as she accepts the light blue haired girl's gift. "Alright," Tony cried, "now we have two more Companions that the Tag Force! Ares won't stand a chance now!" "Agreed," Mai added, "Ares will pay for using me as his puppet! I won't let him get away with this!"

\- Elsewhere -

Ares and Yowai were hiding behind the trees not far from the Play Park. "Interesting, looks like my puppets have been freed from my control." Ares examined, "Not that's my problem, I have more puppets at my disposal." "But aren't you worried that they might retaliate?" Yowai asked. "If they do, I'll just find more worthy duelists to brainwash." Ares answered. Yowai wanted to protest but Ares quickly assures her worries. "Now, let's go back to the mansion and have a tea party with your new friends!" "Okay!" Yowai nodded as she and Ares disappeared instantly as a small breeze past by.

 **\- End of Chapter 4 -**

**A/N:** **Whew! Finally done with this chapter, pretty lengthy as well! But it was well worth it! I just didn't expect this chapter to be over 8,000 words long! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapters.**

 **As a side note, the canon, anime characters will have new cards in their deck. As you saw in the tag duel, Mai had new Harpie Cards like Harpie Channeler. This will be the case for the other characters in future duels.**

 **Also here's how the Tag Duel works, in correlation to the Tag Force Games, both the duelist and their tag partner share the same life points, that means when they receive battle damage both of them will receive it, but both players will control their own cards i.e. they can only control their monsters and spell and trap cards but not their tag partner's cards. And in terms of turns during the tag duel, each turn counts as a full turn. I'll use Yami Yugi, Jounouchi (ENG: Joey), Yuuya and Yuzu as an example.**

 **As I said in chapter 1, both duels one-on-one duels and tag duels will have 8000 LP to begin with.**

 **Yami Yugi and Jounouchi 8000 LP**

 **Yuuya and Yuzu 8000 LP**

 **Here's the arrangement of the tag duel, depending on the first turn. It will be the player first, opponent second, player's tag partner third and last will be the opponent's tag partner. Other times, it will be the opponent first, the player second, the opponent's tag partner third and last will be the player's tag partner.**

 **If Yami goes first:** **Arrangement - (1st) Yami, (2nd) Yuuya, (3rd) Jounouchi, (4th) Yuzu**

 **If Yuuya goes first:**

 **Arrangement - (1st) Yuuya, (2nd) Yami, (3rd) Yuzu, (4th) Jounouchi**

 **Next are the turns:**

 **Just like in a regular duel, the first player cannot declare an attack. However the second, third and fourth players can since each turn is counted as a full turn.**

 **\- Turn One -**

 **Yami summons Kuriboh in Defense Mode, and Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode but doesn't declare an attack due to the rules. Ends his turn with a face down card.**

 **\- Turn Two -**

 **Yuuya summons Performapal Sword Fish in Defense Mode. Then sacrifices the monster for Performapal Elephammer. Yuuya declares an attack to destroy Alpha the Magnet Warrior using this monster.**

 **Both Yami and Jounouchi receive 1200 LP damage.**

 **Yami Yugi and Jounouchi 6800 LP**

 **Yuuya and Yuzu 8000 LP**

 **\- Turn Three -**

 **Jounouchi summons Gearfried the Iron Knight in Attack Mode. Then declares an attack on Performapal Sword Fish. Performalpal Sword Fish is destroyed.**

 **Jounouchi ends his turn with one card face down.**

 **\- Turn Four -**

 **Yuzu summons Aria the Melodious Diva in Attack Mode. Then she declares an attack on Kuriboh using this monster.**

 **As for the rules of the Pendulum Summoning, I decide to change a few things to this mechanic.**

 **First major change is that Level 1 - 4 Pendulum Monsters can be normal summoned without the use of Pendulum Summoning, but Level 5 and higher can only be summoned by use of Pendulum Summoning.**

 **Second major change is that you can only summon Pendulum Monsters, so no normal low level and high level monsters can be summoned through the Pendulum Summoning mechanic.**

 **Third is more of a minor change on the Pendulum Scale mechanic, all Pendulum Monsters will have the same Pendulum Scale both on the red and blue parts. The only thing that hasn't changed is the summoning mechanic, i.e. setting a Pendulum Monster with the scale of 1 on the blue zone and another Pendulum Monster with the scale of eight on the red zone. You can only summon monsters that is lower than monster on the red zone and higher then the monster on the blue zone.**

 **I know Pendulum Summoning is really complicated but when you look at the deeper parts, it's beyond broken. I decided to change the mechanics a bit to make it more balanced.**

 **If you're still confused or don't know how Pendulum Summoning works, please refer to the YGO Wikia for more information.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, and stay updated for the next one in the future.**


End file.
